<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rhapsody in Green by shigarakiscommittedromanticpartner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082034">Rhapsody in Green</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shigarakiscommittedromanticpartner/pseuds/shigarakiscommittedromanticpartner'>shigarakiscommittedromanticpartner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Haikus, Karasuno, Kinda, M/M, Other, Pining, Poetry, Yams Is Sweet, soft stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shigarakiscommittedromanticpartner/pseuds/shigarakiscommittedromanticpartner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yams wants to ask you out but he’s nervous and the Karasuno boys give him trash advice. He decides to write you a poem, instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rhapsody in Green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ya..,,;-\&gt;\%]^ Yamaguchi.<br/>(´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tadashi waited patiently for the bell to ring as he suffered through yet another hour of Econ, bolting to the door as soon as he heard the tone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He knew your locker wasn’t too far from his fourth hour class, but he had to be sure you didn’t catch him in the act. It was al to scary, I mean what if you didn’t like him? What if you thought his method of proposal was dumb or corny? He would be so embarrassed but none of the additional Karasuno boys had any helpful advice to offer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He cringed thinking about their suggested means of asking you out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————————————————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“Dude, just walk up to them in the middle of the hall during passing time and ask them out as LOUDLY as possible! That way it’ll be awkward if they refuse!”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">They were all respectively packing up in the Karasuno locker rooms when Yamaguchi had asked the boys how he should go about inviting someone on a date. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“I think that’s coercion, Nishinoya,” Asahi chimed in, looking absolutely concerned. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“You should spend as much as possible on a gift for them!”, said Tanaka. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“Y/n doesn’t really seem like the materialistic type, though, to be honest,” replied Tsukishima. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Tadashi piped up, “What do you think I should do, Suga?” </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“Just be as direct as possible. If they say no, they say no and there’s nothing you can do about it.” </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“Yes there is, just keep asking until you wear em’ down!” </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“Nishinoya, stop it you’re putting bad ideas in his brain!”, yelled Tanaka. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>Suga’s sentiment made Tadashi nervous. There was a good chance you’d just flat-out turn him down if he was too direct and he didn’t know if he could handle</em> <em>that level of rejection.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“Just do it your way, Tadashi, I’m sure it’ll be fine,” said Tsukishima.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Tsukki was always knew what to say and he was grateful for his suggestion of posing the question </span> <span class="u"> <span class="s3">his way</span> </span> <span class="s2">. An idea was in the works, already. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————————————————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tadashi was only one wing away from your locker and his nerves were really getting to him. He had to do it, he’d push through, he’d force himself to follow through and retreat as fast as possible. He saw your locker, number 328, and pushed the tea-stained parchment through the top slot. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’d gotten the idea from the internet the previous day, thinking it added an element of romanticism to the gesture. Lightly staining the paper with cold tea made it look old and withered and he’d even singed the corners with a handheld lighter. Before delivering the parcel to you, he’d folded it in thirds and wrapped a cross-section of brown twine around it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He let out a sigh of relief as he continued on his way to his next class. He really hoped you liked it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————————————————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the end of the day you ambled along towards your locker to pick up your coat and a few textbooks. You weren’t in any rush and really enjoyed Karasuno after-hours when the scant clubs that were active had just started practice and the halls were empty. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When you opened up your locker, a piece of paper flew out and fluttered to the ground at your feet. It looked aged and you were confused but curious as to what it had been doing there. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You set your other items down and carefully unlaced the bow on the top of what you presumed was a letter of sorts. Maybe a themed invitation for the spring dance or something along the lines of that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When you opened it up there were three lines written in simple calligraphy with black ink. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span> <em> <span class="s2">Intrepid winds feign </span> </em></p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">For a second, I can breathe </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1"><em> <span class="s2">They bend to your will</span> </em> <span class="s1">” </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wow. Just Wow. This was a first for you, you’d never received a non-platonic gift before and it made you really happy, you couldn’t help but smile on your walk home. You carefully re-folded the paper and clutched it to your chest with your textbooks, wishing that you could pair the note with a face and a voice in your mind, but you’d settle for a secret admirer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————————————————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next day at the end of your last class, you picked up the pace a bit. It was silly to expect anything more, I mean it really seemed like they put a lot of time and care into the first locker-gift, so you didn’t get your hopes up. To your surprise, however, another yellowed note fell out when you opened the door. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Today’s offering read: </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span> <em> <span class="s2">In your spring I grow</span> </em></p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">a patch of chrysanthemums</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1"><em> <span class="s2">Can you smell them, too?</span> </em> <span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————————————————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rushing from class to your locker became a new element of your schedule this past week. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wednesday’s had read: </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span> <em> <span class="s2">Packing up to quit</span> </em></p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">has never seemed so fruitless</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1"><em> <span class="s2">Your joy is worthwhile</span> </em> <span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The following Thursday you had practically sprinted to your locker, giddy to read the next in the series. It was a bit more abstract this time around but you still loved it. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span> <em> <span class="s2">A crow finds its ring </span> </em></p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Tucks it away in the ground </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1"><em> <span class="s2">It, too, will grow there</span> </em> <span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You thought maybe on Friday you would have the privilege of meeting the poet themself, but for the time being you were happy enough with reading the haikus over in your bedroom every afternoon and fantasizing over who it might be. Was it that cute guy from your Computer Apps. class that always stared at you during lunch? Was it the girl that had called your outfit cute and flashed a smile on her way out the door a few weeks ago? One of your friends, maybe? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Whoever it was, it honestly didn’t matter at this point, you were so taken with the gesture that you would pretty much say yes to anyone who revealed themselves as the author. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————————————————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On Friday, you walked to your locker once more, expecting a note but instead finding a boy standing in the vacant hallway, facing away from you and gazing out the window. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You walked as quietly as possible until you were right behind him and then tapped his shoulder abruptly, pulling him out of his daydream and ultimately scaring him enough that his feet left the ground a little. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You moved a little closer to him than you normally would a stranger, under the impression that he was your secret admirer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You’d recognized him from your Comp Lit class last semester. He was taller than you, but not by much, with floppy hair and freckles. Absolutely adorable, you couldn’t have been happier even though his face was still a little twisted from when you had startled him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry about that, you’re the one who’s been leaving me those pretty haikus, right?” You tilted your head up to look him in the eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-yeah uhm... I have one more for you.” He laughed, nervously tucking his hand up behind his neck as he pulled a final note out of his bag. Same paper, same wrapping. It really was the secret admirer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The final poem read:</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span> <em> <span class="s2">I couldn’t think of</span> </em></p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">any more haikus to write </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1"><em> <span class="s2">Please go out with me.</span> </em> <span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You read it over again, just appreciating the intricacies of his penmanship and then started to laugh. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked a tinge distraught at your reaction.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that a good laugh or a making-fun-of-me laugh?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good, it’s good, Tadashi, I wanna go out with you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really? You will?!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, of course! I remember you, you were super sweet in second hour, always letting people borrow your pens even though the chances of getting them back were low.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-yep that’s me.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was so relieved and stunned that you’d remember a detail like that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, do you wanna get coffee this weekend? Or go see a movie, maybe?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tadashi was still a bit taken aback by your forwardness. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah sure, y/n anything. Anything sounds great.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here, gimme your phone real quick.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He handed it off to you and you put your number into his contacts along with “y/n &lt;3” as your contact designation. You handed it back to him and moved closer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just text me what times work for you,” you said, before leaning up and planting a small kiss on his left cheek. His face was impeccably smooth, he definitely took care of his skin. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yep! I will, yep, totally! Okay, see you later, y/n!”, he replied while nervously speed-walking away so you wouldn’t have to see him blush.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bye, Tadashi!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>